Jacob Taylor
|-|Mass Effect Galaxy= |-|Mass Effect Foundation= |-|Mass Effect 2▾= - Base Costume= - Loyal Costume= }} Summary Jacob Taylor is a human biotic and a former Alliance Marine under the command of Major Derek Izunami. He resigned after surviving the geth attack on Eden Prime. He is also part of Commander Shepard's squad during the suicide mission. Jacob is a highly experienced fighter, and is skilled in the use of weapons and biotics. He works professionally alongside Miranda Lawson, who functions as his informant and later as his superior officer. Jacob is also a potential romance option for a female Shepard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, Around High 8-C with physical strikes, at least 8-B with grenades and explosive rounds, 8-A with biotic/tech abiities Name: Jacob Taylor Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: Around 29 years old by Mass Effect 3 Classification: Human, Biotic, Former Lieutenant Commander, Former Alliance Soldier, Former Elite Cerberus Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert marksman, expert grenadier, expert h2h combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Kinetic/Biotic Barriers, Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to Commander Shepard), at least City Block/City Block level+ with grenades and explosive rounds, Multi-City Block level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10; Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via power-scaling Striking Strength: Large Building Class via Power-scaling Durability: At least Large Building level '''without kinetic barriers; at least '''City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: 'Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. 'Standard Equipment: A pistol, a shotgun, an omni-tool, a biotic amp and some grenades. Intelligence: '''Extremely high. A talented soldier and biotic. Was one of the Illusive Man's most well respected and trusted operatives. '''Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mass Effect Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8